Funding is sought to launch an existing interactive database on the internet dealing with published studies of diseases experienced by Jews of North America during the years 1874 through 2000 The database, known as the Lindex, consists presently of 2050 records culled from 931 studies, involving 544 disease and conditions and classified according to the International Classification of Disease (ICD 9CM). The Lindex contains two major linked subdivisions: a MacroLindex consisting of a synopsis of each study and a MicroLindex involving a distillation, in numerical form of variables critical to the specific study including findings, study design, period and place of origin of sample population and authors. The interactive nature of the Lindex couples with the MicroLindex allows for meta-analysis The proposed project includes an evaluation phase designed to maximize the needs of the visitors to the site the training of personnel to maintain the Lindex as well as the preparation and dissemination of an instruction manual. Successful development and implementation of the Lindex will serve as a model for future meta-analysis.